WorldWide FM
WFM |taglines = "Gilles Peterson brings beats from around the world to Los Santos."}} WorldWide FM is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V hosted by British-French-Swiss DJ Gilles Peterson (also referenced to as G.P. in-game). The player can buy stocks from the radio station on the Lcn-exchange.com website. Playlist *Cashmere Cat - Mirror Maru (2012) *The Hics - Cold Air (2013) *Inc. - The Place (2013) *Trickski - Beginning (2011) *Mala - Ghost (2012) *Swindle - Forest Funk (2012) *Tom Browne - Throw Down (1979) *Donald Byrd - You And The Music (1975) *Candido - Thousand Finger Man (1970) *Toro Y Moi - Harm in Change (2013) *Kyodai - Breaking (2012) *Django Django - Waveforms (2011) *The Gaslamp Killer feat. Amir Yaghmai - Nissim (2012) *Owiny Sigoma Band - Harpoon Land (2013) *Guts - Brand New Revolution (2011) *Yuna - Live Your Life (MELO-X MOTHERLAND GOD MIX) (2012) *Tucillo & Kiko Navarro feat. Amor - Lovery (Slow Cuban Vibe Mix) (2012) *Richard Spaven - 1759 (Outro) (2010) *Hackman - Forgotten Notes (2012) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *Sinkane feat. Salvatore Principato - Shark Week (2014) *William Onyeabor - Body & Soul (1980) *Four Tet - Kool FM (2013) *Mount Kimbie - Made to Stray (2013) *Anushka - World in a Room (2014) *Smokey Robinson - Why You Wanna See My Bad Side? (1978) *The Crusaders feat. Randy Crawford - Street Life (1979) *Flume - What You Need (2012) *Earl Sweatshirt feat. Vince Staples & Casey Veggies - Hive (2013) *Portishead - Numb (1994) *Jonwayne - Black Magic (2013) *Roman GianArthur - I-69 (2013) *Lion Babe - Treat Me Like Fire (2013) *Dam-Funk - Killdat (2009) *Jamie Lidell - Runaway (2014) *CHVRCHES - Recover (Cid Rim Remix) (2013) *Jimmy Edgar - Let Yrself Be (2012) *Clap! Clap! - Viajero (2014) *Maga Bo feat. Rosangela Macedo and Marcelo Yuka - No Balanço da Canoa (2012) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Weldon Irvine - We Gettin' Down (1975) *Rainbow Arabia - Blind (2011) *Ultraísta - Smalltalk (Four Tet Remix) (2012) Video Original Version: Enhanced Version: Trivia *The station is named after Peterson's real-world weekly radio shows Worldwide on BBC Radio 1 (2007-2012, now succeeded by a self-titled show on BBC Radio 6 Music), and globally syndicated Worldwide International. *This is one of the five radio stations which doesn't feature commercials, the others being FlyLo FM, Soulwax FM, East Los FM and The Lab. *"Street Life" by the Crusaders is incorrectly credited solely to Randy Crawford on the radio wheel, even though she was uncredited when the song was released as a single. *The station is listed as a "jazz" station in the game's files as it was originally meant to be a jazz-funk station during development before it became what it is now. Songs by Tom Browne, Donald Byrd, Candido, and Weldon Irvine, who was cut from the station, were meant for the jazz station. *In the game files of the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 versions, there are some leftover quotes from Liberty Rock Radio. *The logo looks similar to PANAM Airlines logo. See also *Radio Del Mundo - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays Worldbeat. *Paradise FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays another song by Donald Byrd. *Fusion FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV which plays Jazz-Funk. *Truth & Soul - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars which plays Jazz-funk. *Turntables on the Hudson - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars which plays Worldbeat. *Tortoise - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars which plays Post-Rock. *Radio Mirror Park - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays two other songs by Toro Y Moi. *The Lowdown 91.1 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays another song by Smokey Robinson. *FlyLo FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays another song by The Gaslamp Killer. Navigation }} Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Corporations